


Freeze

by DarkWhiteWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, High School, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), Jealousy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWhiteWolf/pseuds/DarkWhiteWolf
Summary: Elaine has been struggling to control her powers since she was little, and she's been doing pretty well. That is until she develops a crush. A big one. (Better than it sounds, I swear.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Freeze

Elaine chewed her bottom lip and stared down at the blank page of her sketchbook, rolling her pencil between her gloved fingers. Mr Angelo cleared his throat and Elaine’s head shot up, eyes focusing on the frown marring his face. “Were you listening, Elaine?” he asked drumming his fingers on the large wooden desk at the front of the class. Elaine’s face went blank, like a deer caught in headlights, she had not been listening. Mr Angelo sighed, dismissing the excuse she was about to give with a wave of his hand. “The class is over; you need to hand in your work from last week.” Elaine nodded slowly, rising from her chair and handing him her sketchbook. He flipped through it, brow furrowing in confusion and gave an amused chuckle. “I think this is the wrong book.”

Elaine’s eyes widened, and she blushed, feeling herself stiffen slightly as a thin layer of ice began to form on her arms, thank god she was wearing a jacket today. Before she could take the book back however, Mr Angelo flipped it around to face her. There on the slightly crinkled page was her most recent drawing of a girl with long, dark hair and bright, brown eyes. ‘Has she seen them?” Mr Angelo asked. Elaine’s face reddened further and the hairs on the back of her neck grew cold, like tiny icicles. “N-no.” she managed to stutter out, finally finding her voice again. Mr Angelo smiled as he handed the book back and Elaine dug frantically in her bag for her school one. “You should tell her.” He said. Elaine blushed slightly again, giving an awkward wave as she turned to leave.

“Maybe.”

~~~

The rest of her classes went by quickly and she soon found herself sitting at the back of the room in English, the last period of the day. Her mind was filled with water colour pictures of a girl with long brown hair sitting on a beach and wearing a long, floral dress that matched her skin perfectly, or reading on a bench or playing piano or lying in a meadow or-A light tap on her shoulder made her turn and she almost choked when she found familiar brown eyes staring into her own. Amber had an amused look on her face as she gestured towards her blank notebook. “You okay? You’ve kinda been staring at your book for a while. Elaine blinked, noting the chapter numbers and summaries scrawled on the whiteboard. “Um, y-yeah I’m fine, just a little confused y’know?” Amber smiled, “Tell me about it. Do you need some help? I’ve got my own notes if you want, Mrs Moore’s are always too long.” “No, no it’s alright I wouldn’t want to impose-“

“It’s fine.” Amber interrupted, moving to sit in the empty seat beside her. Elaine felt ice creeping up her legs and quickly pulled up her socks. The temperature in the room had dropped significantly, she hoped everyone would chalk it up to the coming winter. Amber felt the cold too and wrapped her jacked tighter around herself as she sat down. Elaine was starting to worry about how just being near her made her lose focus like this.

It took all her willpower to keep the entire class from freezing over throughout the course of the lesson and every time Amber leaned closer to explain or write something down she felt her control slip a little.

Despite her disappointment at having to say goodbye at the end of the lesson, Elaine breathed a sigh of relief when she finally walked through the gate and down the street to her house.

~~~~~

Tossing her bag next to her bed, Elaine flopped into a chair and tore off her gloves, staring at the layer of ice that covered her hands. This was bad, this was really bad. If Andrew found out about her little crush, she would be dead. And their next meeting was in a few days. “It’s okay, just breathe.” She told herself, closing her eyes and resting her head against the back of the chair. Slowly she felt the ice receding, retreating back inside her and leaving her a shivering mess. After several minutes she stood, her stiff muscles aching as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and put the kettle on. There was a book on the kitchen counter, the one she’d forgotten this morning in her rush to get to school. She picked it up and flipped to the bookmarked page, starting from the top while she waited for the water to boil. She was barely a paragraph in when she felt the paper grow cold and tear slightly. Not good.

She tried her breathing exercises again as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate, but they didn’t stop the layer of frost forming on the rim of the mug as she held it.

With a defeated sigh, she set the now frozen mug on the countertop and went to fetch her sketchbook from her bag. Maybe some drawing would help her relax. At first, she tried taking her mind off the situation by drawing random things around the house; but her mind kept coming back to the object of both her affection and dismay, so she eventually gave up and started another sketch.

She always drew her eyes first, round and bright, then her nose, mouth and the rest of her face. Within minutes she was completely engrossed, pencil flying across paper as she added more and more detail, not even noticing when the room began to warm and the frost in the air disappeared. By six o’ clock she was finally satisfied, dusting off small pencil shavings and sitting back to admire the piece. With a satisfied huff, she stood, placing the sketchbook on the table and smiling to herself as she went back to the kitchen.

~~~

The next day, Elaine found herself simply going through the motions, taking her seat in every class and barley blinking before it was over.

Until English.

Mrs Moore-a tight-jawed lady somewhere in her fifties- started the class with an exaggerated huff and called for attention, placing a tall stack of papers on an empty desk. “This is the most important project this term.” She said flatly. “You will be split into pairs and write an analytical essay on one of William Shakespeare’s works, each contributing equally to the research required. Your partners have already been decided.” She turned on the overhead projector, displaying a long list of which students would be paired up together. Elaine’s heart nearly stopped when she saw who she was working with.

Amber smiled, waving at her as she approached. Elaine felt ice on her neck as she blushed and tried to return it, raising her hand in greeting. “So, you and me, huh?” Amber said.

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence followed, and Elain could feel ice crawling up her back. Amber flashed her another smile. “So uh, do you wanna get started today or…….”

Elaine flushed, “Oh! Right, yes let’s do that.” She cringed at the flustered response. Amber didn’t seem to notice, “Great, um should we go to your place?” Elaine’s heart hammered in her chest. There’s no way she could let her come over, she could barely control herself around her at school, and it would only be worse if they were alone. “No, that’s probably not a good idea, my parents are doing some renovations right now, it’d be impossible to get any work done,” She felt bad for lying, but there was no other choice. “Maybe we could go to the library?” Amber smiled again and the ice crept further. “Yeah, I can do that, is four okay?”

The ice has reached her shoulder blades now and she’s started to panic. “Sure, four sounds great. See you then!” she squeaked; speed walking as fast as possible to the door. Amber stared after her, an amused expression on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> New chapters every Monday.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
